Ultrasound array transmitters in medical or nondestructive testing (NDT) imaging application have a growing demand for more sophisticated electrical excitation waveforms to generate well-focused, high resolution targeted, coherently formed, high frequency acoustic dynamic scanning beams. The conventional ultrasound beamforming transmit pulse generator circuit generally require a digital interface to Field-Programmable Gate Array (FPGA) or logic I/Os which are usually in low voltage areas, and an output MOSFETs stage which generally has to be in a high voltage area. Many control signals generally have to cross the low voltage to high voltage isolation barrier. Among these signals, some of the signals can be in digital form and some can be in analog form. Further, due to increasing demand of high resolution in current or voltage or in time, the number of signals is generally increasing. Thus, the die area for the signal translation integrated circuit is becoming increasingly higher in cost.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a device and method to overcome the above problem.